


Anniversary

by Illuminati



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hiei is a sentimental dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminati/pseuds/Illuminati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiei and Kurama go to the amusement park for their one year anniversary.  Much fluff.  So wow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> *promises to update fic then disappears for 10 years and comes back with oneshot from entirely different fandom* this is fine

“Um…”

Kurama hummed, poking the sizzling egg with his spatula, before putting it down. He thread his fingers through his hair, pushing it back behind his ear. Drowsiness still hung over his head, and although he was no longer tired, he still wasn’t running at 100%, as was the usual during the lazy mornings he had in his new apartment in the human realm, unlike the other demon he shared it with. He smiled, glancing over his shoulder to see said demon, dark hair wild, untamed, and pomegranate colored eyes glittering under the morning light. "Yes, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"I was just wondering....later today would you like to maybe, I don't know, go to an....amusement park, or something..." Hiei mumbled, looking away.

The redhead blinked. Hiei's brow was slightly furrowed, his cheeks slightly rosy. "Of course, but might I ask why you want to do this so suddenly?" Kurama questioned, curious to the reason for this sudden show of emotion - a rare, special occasion, even now as they lived together, slept in the same bed - humans might say they were dating, as foreign a concept it was, to Hiei anyways.

"I....today is our...anniversary. I figured we could do something to," the fire demon paused, trying to find the right word, "celebrate."

Kurama turned his attention completely away from their breakfast. "Our...anniversary? You were keeping track of something like that? Why, Hiei, that's adorable. I didn't know you were so romantic," he teased, chuckling. Who knew that Hiei was the sentimental type.

"Sh-shut up, you want to go, right?" Hiei asked, though it was more of a statement, cheeks turning a shade brighter red.

"Yes, of course I do," Kurama replied, and Hiei nodded, smirking a bit.

"That's a good thing, since I already bought the tickets... After we eat, we should leave." 

-–—–-–—–-

The sky was grey and the air chilled, nipping at their faces and fingers, but they paid it no mind. The cold was certainly not something the fire demon had to worry about, and it little bothered Kurama. Once they entered the park, the redhead grabbed Hiei's hand, interlocking their fingers.

Hiei only blushed, and rather than complain about the public display of affection like usual, he decided rather to ask, "which ride do you want to go on first?"

Kurama hummed, looking around the park, before spotting something in the distance. He pointed at it with his free hand. "That. It looks like it's the biggest roller coaster here, right?" he asked.

Hiei gave him a strange look, but he paid it no mind, and they nevertheless headed to the ride, apparently titled 'Speed Demon'. Kurama couldn't help but laugh, maybe this roller coaster was made for his short boyfriend.

As it advertised, it was quite fast, although Hiei was less impressed. Mostly, Kurama enjoyed the wind rushing against his face, and the sound of the humans on the ride screaming. It was a delightful experience - probably one of the best parts of humanity, he thought.

Afterwards, they went on some more rides, got some lunch, played some games… As they sat down on a bench to eat their cotton candy, it was already dark. The park wouldn’t be open for too much long. “Hmm… We probably have time for one more ride. Is there anything you really want to go on? You haven’t made any suggestions while we’ve been here,” Kurama commented, and Hiei blushed, nibbling on the sweet, fluffy substance a bit more before answering.

“The...ferris wheel. I would like to go on the ferris wheel,” he whispered, looking down, somewhat embarrassed. The fox demon looked to the large contraption in the distance, slowly turning, towering over everything else. Of course. Hiei apparently had a bigger soft side than he had thought previously.

Once they finished off their treat, Kurama grabbed the short demon’s hand, dragging him along to the ferris wheel. The line was quite short, and they got on soon after. When it first started moving after they buckled in, it had startled them, but they soon adjusted. The slight breeze he felt was quite soothing, and the park all lit up was quite a sight. He was glad that Hiei had suggested they do this.

Once they were nearing the top, Kurama looked over to his boyfriend, who was nervously fidgeting next to him, and he could probably guess why. He thought for a moment, then asked, “may I kiss you?”

Hiei jumped, blushing. “Wha - I - u-um - e - I….okay. Sure. Go ahead,” he regained his composure after a bit of stuttering, and braced himself. Kurama leaned in until he could feel Hiei’s warm breath against his face, then closed his eyes and pressed their lips together. Once he pulled away, they had stopped at the top.

“Wow...it sure is beautiful,” Kurama stated, breathless. He would probably remember this for a long time. “Y-yeah,” Hiei agreed, although he wasn’t looking at the same view as the other demon.

-–—–-–—–-

When they got back to their apartment, Hiei practically collapsed on their shared bed, not even bothering to change into clothes more appropriate for sleeping. Kurama just sighed, got himself ready for bed, and sat down next to the already asleep demon.

Hiei looked quite peaceful when he was asleep, that was, when he wasn’t having dreams. Sometimes, he would catch that pained expression, unlike his normal apathy or angry, or the whimpering, begging someone who wasn’t there to stop - that didn’t happen as much, recently.

As much as he joked about it, Kurama was quite happy that the fire demon felt safe enough around him to open up somewhat. He considered today quite an accomplishment, honestly, and he hoped that their relationship would continue down that road. 

But that was enough of staring at his sleeping boyfriend’s face, now was the time for sleep. He turned the light off, pulled the blankets over both of them after crawling into bed, and wiggled around until he was comfortable. He smiled and whispered, “happy anniversary, Hiei.”


End file.
